


Worship You

by RaspberryMama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Crowley deserved better and I don't think I'll ever be over it, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Filth with Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I took some extra liberties with Crowley's abilities, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryMama/pseuds/RaspberryMama
Summary: You've been working closely with Crowley for over a year. Despite your best efforts, you find yourself falling him.One night while celebrating with all 4 members of Team Free Will, you decide to find a little bedroom fun from the bar. That is, until Crowley ruins it for you. Can he get back in your good graces?
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural) & You, Crowley (Supernatural)/You, crowley (supernatural) x reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! Crowley deserved better and I don't think I'll ever be over it. You will see italicized words and sentences. These are the internal thoughts of the reader.
> 
> If you read my story, I do hope you will leave a kudos or a little comment. 
> 
> When it comes to smut, if you don't feel comfortable leaving a comment here, please feel free to send me a private message on Tumblr to tell me what you liked it! You can find me at [raspberrymama.tumblr.com](https://raspberrymama.tumblr.com/) or do a quick search for @raspberrymama. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Special Note: Please do not copy or repost my written work anywhere, not even if you do give credit. If I want my works on other platforms, I will share them myself. Thanks!

The hunt had been quick and mostly painless. For the first time in ages, you couldn't complain too much. The Winchesters felt like this was a good time as any to celebrate. Had they been anyone else, you wouldn't have trusted them enough to go to the bar. But as life would have it, you've worked with them on cases in the deep south for the past 6 years.

Sitting at the bar, you think back to the early days of working together. Along with working with the Winchester men, you often found yourself teamed up with their friend Castiel. The most surprising of all was when they introduced you to Crowley. The moment they uttered "King of Hell," your mouth dropped in disbelief. Before you started asking questions, Dean already started his spiel.

"Hey, look, I'm cool with it. Really," you soothed their collective anxiety. Dean, Sam, Cas, and Crowley all stared in confusion at you. You shrugged. "What? You have a reason for working with him, right? And from what I gather, y'all have been doing it for years. Y'all have taken on Lilith and won. You've been in the damn middle of a gods' conference and survived. Not to shortchange Crowley here," you nodded an acknowledgment towards the demon, "but dollars to donuts you could have ended him many times over and you haven't. On top of that, I believe y'all wouldn't let us meet each other if you thought he'd try to harm me anytime soon. So when I say I'm cool with it, I am. Because I trust both of y'all."

Crowley briefly appraised you before a quick raise of his eyebrows and a small smirk. "Oh, I think I like her. She's actually intelligent. Although, she is wrong in thinking either of you could've taken my life. Nevertheless, I'm surprised you three don't work with her more."

You required extra help over the past eighteen months from the Winchester boys after an uptick of cases in the Southeast. Occasionally, they wouldn't be able to make it down from the Midwest with their own sets of problems. They gave you Crowley's number after they couldn't get in touch with Cas. _Sure beats trying to get all the necessary ingredients to summon him the old fashioned way_.

The phone rang and rang. You were about to hang up and prepare your bags for another solo hunt. "What?!" an agitated voice bellowed as you heard a man whimpering in the background.

You jumped back when he answered. "Oh! Uh, you know, it's fiiiine. I was hoping you weren't too busy, but I think maybe you are. No worries. I'll, I'll let you go!" you exclaimed as you paced the room.

"Almost no one has my direct line. Who are you?" the agitated voice smoothing out to a more level tone, although still hostile.

Silently praying he remembered you from your first meeting, you gave him your name then tried to refresh his memory. "We met a few months back? The Winchesters introduced us?" _Please, pleeease let Crowley meeting the Winchesters' friends be an uncommon occurrence_.

He hummed lowly. "You're the smart one." _Did he sound sort of amused? At least his anger died down._

"Yes," you timidly laughed while you slowed your pace. "I know you're the King of Hell, but I'm in a bit of a bind. The Winchesters can't get down here. Castiel's somewhere else. No one can reach him. Dean told me to call you? I don't expect you to stop what you're doing to help, but if you have a spare demon or another ally you trust with reasonable certainty that they won't kill me on this hunt, I'd be grateful. Truly."

"I'm the King of Hell. Trust isn't something given to _demons_. I'm bored with all the bureaucratic red tape here anyway. Perhaps a new change of scenery will do me a bit of good. Where are you? I can settle things here and meet you in an hour," he reasoned as you heard the whimpering man in the background let out a gurgled breath and then silence. 

Momentarily grimacing at the background noise, you told him your motel's address and thanked him for agreeing to help you. You followed up by texting him a link to the location. No one's ever claimed you weren't thorough.

It was almost time for his arrival. You were taking a moment to double-check your artillery bag. Heavy as it was, you couldn't imagine going on any hunt without it. Just as you had zipped it shut, a solid knock came from your door.

"Hey! Thank you so much for coming here," you gushed out with a smile as you opened the door and moved aside to let Crowley in. "I know you didn't have to, especially since we only worked together on that one big group hunt a long while back... No real working relationship yet and all. Needless to say, I am thoroughly grateful."

"It's fine, Love. This particular case seems like you _do_ need a little bit of backup," he stated as he turned to look at you. 

Stretching out your hand towards the small, circular table near the window, "Although I know you're fond of Glencraig, I couldn't exactly afford it. So I got a bottle of Glenlivet for you as a token of appreciation. I managed to borrow a lowball glass from the motel manager. It was already clean, but I went ahead and cleaned it again to be sure," you blabbered on.

Crowley found your nervous rambling charming, causing him to smirk at you once again. "Thank you for the gift. I planned to negotiate a trade of some sort for helping you," he declared as his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Since you've already provided an offer, I suppose that will do. More hunters should have the manners you have. If you ever open a hunter's finishing school, do let me know. I'll happily invest if that means I deal with fewer hunters like those Winchesters," he joked as you blushed at the compliment. "Now. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Momentarily breaking from your memories, you watch your friends at the large table. You laugh to yourself, remembering how nervous you were during your first hunt alone with Crowley. Now, you've done so many team-ups that you no longer keep count. 

Each time after a successful hunt, you both enjoy a few rounds of Glenlivet before returning to his role as king. As he never takes the bottle with him, you make sure to keep it ready in your car for the next time. Unfortunately, you find yourself looking forward to that brief time together after the hunt with him more and more. The bottle of Scotch always mocking you once he's left. 

Turning your back away from the large table where Dean, Sam, Crowley, and Cas sit laughing, you signal the bartender for another cocktail. Your face contorts into something resembling self-determination. "Don't let yourself fall for him. You're not going to get that kind of life, especially not with the King of Hell. He's the king! He probably has a harem of gorgeous women - and men - in Hell, ready and willing to do whatever he wants right now. He can't possibly need anyone topside. Now get it out of your head!"

You work to remove the sour look covering your face as the bartender creates a concoction for you. _Can't have them taking an interest in these thoughts with him here._ Looking about, you determine it's still early for the party crowd. Slim pickings on the selection of men so far, you think to yourself, as you scan the bar and the pool tables nearby.

"Ugh, I am so tired," you mumble to yourself, your shoulders slumping. Hopefully, this small town's nightlife begins earlier than 10 tonight. The best way to get out of the agonizing pain of a crush is to find a temporary lover. You need to nip this in the bud sooner rather than later. You commit to staying out a while longer. _Maybe the options will get better as the evening progresses._

You feel a slight movement against your shoulder as someone slides into the chair next to you. "Sorry about that, Miss. They have these chairs packed in fairly tight tonight, huh?" The man looks a few years younger than you, but he's rather cute, and a smile revealing the world hasn't crushed all his dreams yet. _How lucky he is_.

Straightening up, you respond in kind. "Yeah, I'm guessing this is _the_ place to go in this town?"

"I've lived here all my life, and this is definitely the place to be. It's only 7:45 now. By 8:30, it'll be packed. I'm here early to stake my claim to a seat. I got lucky though - a beautiful woman's already here," his smile slightly overconfident as his eyes give you the once-over. "I'm Chance, by the way."

You let out an amused laugh. "Nice to meet you, Chance," you say as you reach out to shake his hand.

"I know it's early, and most people like having a few more drinks in 'em before dancing. But I'd love to dance with you. There aren't too many people here, and the music is fun. What do you say?"

You looked at him for a moment, back to the guys at the table. Turns out, Crowley had already been watching you and Chance. _He's probably just making sure I want this guy talking to me_. 

Before overthinking it, you grab your cocktail and finish it off quickly. "Alright, now's probably the best time to do this. That way, if I bust my ass, there won't be an entire bar full of people to see it."

Chance helps you off your chair as you're already bouncing along to the music. Both of you start singing, "And I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more! Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door! Da da da da! DA DA DA DA!"

The guys laugh to finally see you enjoying yourself for a change. Well, Crowley's watching, but he sure isn't laughing. As he's lost in thought, Dean leans toward him, "I see how you look at her, man. You've been looking at her like that for months now." Crowley comes out of his gaze as he registers what Dean's said. 

"I don't know what you're on about," working hard to deflect Dean's comment. "There's nothing else to entertain me here in this shack of a bar. I believe you all were watching her as well."

The song changes, and it's just too good for you to leave the dance floor now. You're surprised you still remember the words to 'Shoop' while Chance eats it up watching you get into it. 

Over the loud music, Dean pushes on with Crowley, "yeah, but we're not grinding our teeth anytime she glances this way. She's just releasing some stress." Dean points out as he pats Crowley's shoulder and returns to the conversation between Sam and Cas. 

A new song's started, and your movements became sexier. You and Chance are shamelessly grinding on each other. Just then, Crowley notices Chance moving his hands across your shirt, barely below your bra line as you meet Crowley's glare. With his jaws clenched, he turns back to the table, "I'm getting another scotch."

Crowley's sitting in the seat on the other side of yours, taking a sip of Scotch as you're walking back to the bar. "Already time for your next one?" you ask, grinning as you climb back onto your chair. "This is Chance. He managed to get me out on the floor for a couple of songs."

Crowley glances at him and looks back at you. "I don't think I've ever known you to dance. What's different about tonight?"

"Uh... Oh, I don't know?" you start, your hand coming up to emphasize your confusion of his question. "I'm pretty sure you were there when we had that easy win back there, right? Life is short, and it's a good a time as any to start dancing it out, don't you think?"

Crowley looks over at your fresh drink then back to you. "How many of these have you had?"

"Did you ask the boys at the table what their count was?"

He stays silent for a moment, expecting you to answer his question. Your response never comes. He finally breaks the silence between you. "You're behaving quite differently than usual. I don't th-"

"Hey man, who are you? Her dad?" Chance interrupts, visibly annoyed that Crowley's attempting to ruin his chances of taking you back to his place.

"If she wants to call me Daddy, I would be perfectly fine with that. However, I personally prefer Sir," Crowley goads him while never taking his eyes off you. 

You slowly close your eyes as you place a hand over each one and breathe out heavily. "Jesus. Fine. I've had 2, maybe 3 drinks. I'm perf--"

"I don't know what your deal is dude," Chance angrily interrupts again, "but how about you back off? The lady's talking to me. We're having a good time here. And if we want to keep enjoying each other, that's our business. Now, how about you head on back to whatever corner you came out of. I started talking to her first." He flies his arm around your shoulder and jerks you toward him.

"You may have chatted her up first this evening, but believe me. You will not be the last person she talks to tonight." You can see the heat rising to Crowley's face as the veins in his temples begin to bulge. He grabs your arm, tugging you back closer to him.

Coming out of both their grasps, you can't help but yell as you unass your chair. "Motherfuckers! Can't I just be my own goddamn person?! Is that really too much to ask? I just wanted to enjoy one night in my otherwise bleak, lonely existence. One fucking night. Why can't I just do that? If I want to have a one night stand, I should be able to do that with whomever I fucking want." The guys have started watching this situation between the three of you unfold now that you're shouting.

You start to calm down some, just enough to stop yelling. "Y'all both got me hollering in here like I don't know how to behave in public. Chance, it was nice to meet you, but you have a fundamental lesson to learn about women. Two actually. Firstly, you don't talk to a woman's friends that way because you're ready to get your rocks off. And more importantly, you don't get to fucking stake a claim to me just because we shared a drink and a dance. This isn't the gold rush of 1848, and I'm not a piece of property. You have no claim to me whatsoever. The bar's getting busy. Go find another woman. We're done here."

Focusing back to Crowley, "And you! I don't even know what the fuck is happening with you. You've never cared how much I drank before. You know good and damn well I can hold my liquor after all those nights drinking Livet with you after cases. I know you're a demon, but you couldn't just let me have this night? To have a warm body in my bed with me? Just one night where I'm not miserable, no matter how fleeting. Does the demon in you require unhappiness? Is that why you did it? You know what - don't answer that." Whirling yourself around as angry tears form in your eyes, you see your friends all slack-jawed about what happened.

Reaching their table, you stare at the exit to prevent the angry tears from falling. "I'm fine. I'm going to walk around to calm down. I've got my phone on me if anything happens, and you know I always keep some sort of weapon on me, so I shouldn't have any issues out there. I don't do stupid shit, so just let me be for a while. I'll catch up with all y'all tomorrow," you voice faltering. "Your only job is making sure I don't have to deal with Crowley tonight."

As you were walking out the door, you overheard Dean talking to Crowley. "Damn, man. What did you say to cause all that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my story, I do hope you will leave a kudos or a little comment. 
> 
> When it comes to smut, if you don't feel comfortable leaving a comment here, please feel free to send me a private message on Tumblr to tell me what you liked it! You can find me at [raspberrymama.tumblr.com](https://raspberrymama.tumblr.com/) or do a quick search for @raspberrymama. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Special Note: Please do not copy or repost my written work anywhere, not even if you do give credit. If I want my works on other platforms, I will share them myself. Thanks!

After walking down the road to the liquor store, you got your whiskey of choice, Southern Comfort. Crowley always likes to pick on you about it, saying it was too sweet to be a whiskey. You always retorted that it's just sweet enough to match your personality.

_Goddamn it. Why are you thinking of Crowley? Just get back to your room. That lowball isn't holding scotch tonight, that's for damn sure._

After about 20 minutes, you finally arrived at the motel. While you were still upset about your bar experience and lack of sex, the walk helped get rid of a lot of the anger and even some of the stress. _Take the small win._

Closing the door behind you, you lean back against it, a sigh of relief leaving you as you're now away from everything. Surely, there won't be anything to stress you out here. This motel has premium cable, you remember. The perfect way to ignore the thoughts of tonight's events is to find an easy comedy to distract yourself for a few hours. 

Thankfully, this town was just big enough to have delivery services. If you're going to drink heavily tonight, you need something in your stomach. Unfortunately, Waffle House doesn't deliver here, so you settle on IHOP. Bacon and pancakes will go well enough with your whiskey. 

The order arrives just as you've poured your third glass. When you open the door, the delivery person tried not to stare at you too hard with your eyeliner smeared back to your temples and up to your eyebrows. "I made sure they put everything in the bag, including the extra bacon and syrup. You didn't specify utensils in the order, but after noticing that your address was a motel, I went ahead and grabbed some."

"Hey, thanks. That's really awesome of you to pay attention like that. Tonight has _not_ been my night," you laugh bitterly. "Thanks for being cool. I hope you have a great evening." Placing the bag of food on the table, you positioned the chair towards the TV for trouble-free viewing. Before devouring your brinner, you go back into the app and add another dollar to the already 25% tip for her thoughtfulness. 

Feeling absolutely stuffed, you pour yourself another glass before getting comfortable. You notice that more than half the bottle's gone. _Oh well. Just take some Excedrin before you go to sleep._ Stretching over to your overnight bag, you lazily search for the medicine. You chose to take the medicine now as opposed to later, as you could tell sleep will be showing up soon to take over. 

Twenty minutes into your second movie, you're still replaying what happened earlier at the bar. _You were so close. So damn close to getting laid. That guy... Chase? Chad? Chance? Yeah, Chance. That's his name. He sure did know how to move on the dance floor._ You could only imagine what it would have been like to have him touch you behind closed doors. 

But then Crowley happened. _Ugh. That fuckin' asshole. What was going on with him?!_ Drifting into a dreamless sleep, you mumbled aloud, "I cannot believe he had the nerve to say I could call him _'Daddy.'_ Of all things!"

You wake to a sunburst stretching across your face. Frowning, you roll away from the light. You stay that way for ten minutes as you try to motivate yourself to get out of bed. 

The only thing that forced you out was the yuck-mouth you couldn't get rid of, no matter how many times you sipped the water on your nightstand. Sitting up slowly, you were thankful you were smart enough to take the pain medicine last night. You wished you had taken a couple more, though. 

You managed to brush your teeth without any unfortunate after-effects of last night's drinking activities. Observing the current situation that is your face and hair, you couldn't help but let out a resentful laugh. "#WokeUpLikeThis." You look at the shower and sigh in defeat. "Let's get this over with so I can go home."

Most of your bags already packed, you gather your toiletries, charger, and phone. You do a last sweep of the room, checking that you didn't leave any weapons under the pillows or in the sheets. Pulling back the two thin sheets where you slept, you found the lowball glass you bought after your first solo hunt with Crowley. It tags along with you on each trip now. You hold it in your hand and contemplate if you should keep it or not. 

"You're going to have future hunts with Crowley, and within a month, you'll have forgotten all about that boy at the bar. Quit being dramatic," admonishing yourself. You gently place it back in your day bag, stuffing it with one of your tank tops before wrapping it in another shirt. 

In your SUV, you make a quick call. "Hey, Dean. Look, I'm sorry about last night. It was supposed to be a celebration for us all, and I spent my time trying to hook up with some random guy. When Crowley prevented that from happening, I got pissed, obviously. I was being selfish instead of spending time with you and the guys. I was a bad friend last night. I'm happy to make it up to y'all if you have time. There's this amazing brunch spot about 20 minutes west of here. That'll at least get you headed in the right direction."

"Trust me, you have nothing to apologize for. That bar must have been hungry for fresh meat," Dean said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We all ended up getting laid last night. Even Cas found someone," he laughed out, still in disbelief. 

"Oh," your voice almost inaudible. 

"Well, everyone but Crowley," Dean continued. "He vanished almost immediately after you left."

"Well, Crowley is Crowley, so..." You hope you sounded nonchalant enough. You weren't.

Although you couldn't see it, Dean had a knowing grin on his face. "Alright, send me the address. We're already in the car. Meet you there?"

"Yeah. I just got in the car myself. Hey, if Crowley's with you or shows up, can you give me a heads up? I'll need to be prepared to be on my best behavior in public. I can't have two days in a row making a spectacle of myself, you know?"

"Yeah. Definitely. See you there. Bye." He hangs up and looks at Sam like he has some of the juiciest information to share. 

* * *

Brunch over and paid for, the four of you huddled between your car and Dean's. "Cas, you still manage to surprise me. That's a good thing. Boys, I'd say 'stay out of trouble,' but I know you well enough to know you won't abide by that at all," you laugh. You pull them each into a hug. "I'm going to miss you assholes. If anything comes up and you need reinforcements, let me know. I mean it."

"We will. Don't get too deep in the shit before you call us either. We'll always be there for you. Even for things outside of hunting, you know?"

Dipping into your SUV, "Yeah, man. I know. The mountains of Georgia are 7 hours east of here, and they are calling my name. I'll see y'all around."

Halfway into your road trip home, you pull into a shoddy gas station. A long, much-needed stretch later, you take a stroll around the convenience store before heading inside. Now armed with a giant soda and your favorite road trip candy, you get back on the two-lane road. 

Not even two minutes later, Crowley pops into the passenger side. "Hello, Darling." 

Startled, you jerk the wheel, trying to stabilize. Luckily for you, the highway was empty when you instinctively slammed on your brakes. Recovering, you pulled your SUV over into the grass. 

"For fuck's sake! In the 15 minutes I was hanging around that gas station, you couldn't show up then? I could have wrecked!"

"To be fair, I waited until no one else was on the road with you."

"Well, thANK YOU for that," you ground out. "You realize you could have just called or texted me, right?"

"Would have you answered?"

"No, I wouldn't have. I'm still trying to process last night, and I wanted to use this road time to do it. I wanted to be in a better headspace by the time I got home."

"I wanted to apologize for my beh-"

Interrupting him, "Please don't. I'm not ready to drop this and forgive just yet. I'm sure it seems like I'm being dramatic or silly to you - and maybe I am. But I'm 'feeling my feelings' so that I don't transform into a seething shell of myself. The only reason I'm fun to be around at all is that I give myself angry days and days devoted to crying it out." You let out a staggered, heavy sigh. "Just let me move through it in peace."

Crowley nods his head, conceding to your request. "Do you have to be alone to brood in the car? Or can I stay?" he questions. 

Rolling your eyes, you look over at him. You planned to tell him to leave until you saw him. His demeanor was different. 

You've seen his particular brand of rage that penetrates everything nearby. But this energy he was putting out was truly out of the ordinary for him. You didn't think it was possible for him. _Is he actually... remorseful?_

"Fine. You can stay. But you don't get to speak the entire drive. If I mumble to myself, you don't get to comment. If I do anything at all that you want to comment on, don't. I mean it."

He looks at you for a moment. You look back expectantly, lips pursed. "Either go somewhere else or shut up. I'm about to start driving again." He nods again and sits back. Briefly, you sit there staring at the road before you. Then finally, you pull your car back onto it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my story, I do hope you will leave a kudos or a little comment. 
> 
> When it comes to smut, if you don't feel comfortable leaving a comment here, please feel free to send me a private message on Tumblr to tell me what you liked it! You can find me at [raspberrymama.tumblr.com](https://raspberrymama.tumblr.com/) or do a quick search for @raspberrymama. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Special Note: Please do not copy or repost my written work anywhere, not even if you do give credit. If I want my works on other platforms, I will share them myself. Thanks!

After a while, Crowley places his arm next to yours on the armrest. You can feel him watching you for a reaction. Determined, you don't give in to his game. 

You move your arm closer to the middle so your palm can rest on the gear shift that divides you. Crowley's little finger grazes across your hand during the movement as you try not to notice. He leaves his hand where it is, lightly touching your wrist as he looks out his window. 

A few minutes go by. If only you could see Crowley's face now, you would see a smiling man. Even while he's earned the silent treatment from you, he can't help but smile, knowing you didn't jerk your hand away. He dares not move it now. He'll happily take any tiny brush of your skin against his. 

Despite yourself, you pull your arm back into the armrest, your skin still gliding across his hand. You just wanted to be mad at him and all the shit that went down last night. Yet, here you are, looking for your next contact high with him.  _ When did you become such an addict for him? _

Reasoning that you're still not creating space between the two of you, Crowley pretended to stretch his arms and fingers. He brought his arm back down to its original area, but this time, his extended fingers overlapped yours experimentally. 

You waited a moment to see if it were accidental, but he never removed it. You looked down at your hands and then glanced at Crowley. Of course, he continued to look out the window.  _ That ass _ . You kept yours underneath his hand as your heart picked up its pace.

He turns to face you as you clear your throat. "I'm going to make a pit stop at the next gas station. Gotta top off the car and use the restroom. Once we get back on the road, it shouldn't take longer than an hour to get to my place," you say. His hand still planted partially on yours, he nods in understanding before looking back outside. 

_ Well, his hand on top of mine can't be construed as accidental now, right? He has undoubtedly felt it by now...  _ Your eyebrows raise at the thought. 

Pulling into the station, you ask, "Would you pump the gas while I use the restroom? I won't take long." Adhering to your command of not speaking, he does what you ask of him. 

You return to your SUV as he's still pumping the gas. "Look, you can talk now. I'm not 100% better, but I am better than where I started this morning." You prop yourself next to the pump in your car. 

After a beat, you continued. "You embarrassed me last night, you know that? Asking me how many I had to drink? Like I'm someone on the verge of becoming an alcoholic? Or did you think I was looking like a fool last night because I decided to have a couple of dances with that guy?" 

The breeze whips through your hair. "I'm my own person, you know? You don't get to steamroll my life and get a say in my choices." The tears in your eyes are coming back. This time, it wasn't so much the anger as just having to confront him at all about it.

"I know, Darling. I behaved stupidly." He brought his hand to rest on your upper arm. "I do enjoy annoying random fools quite often - like that brazen boy at the bar," he grinned, hoping you'd smile too. "But I should not have tried to make you second-guess yourself. You've always been smart about things. I just... I don't know," he shrugs. 

"Okay," you look down, sniffling.

"I mean it." He bends down below your face to get you to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry for behaving that way. I'll do everything I can not to do that to you again. I will be better for you. I swear it. I will be better."

You search his face as he looks at you with the hope that you forgive him. You give him a dampened smile. "Thanks for saying that. I know you don't  _ 'do' _ hugs, but maybe you would consider allowing me a hug just this time?"

In classic Crowley fashion, he smirks at you before pulling you by the arms to his broad chest. It feels so pleasant there with his cheek pressed against your temple. For the first time in ages, you feel comfortable and content. 

You could have stayed there longer, but it began to border on the lines of awkward. Forcing a cough and reluctantly pulling away, "You riding the rest of the way with me to my house? I'm tired of takeout, so I'm planning on making a casserole. You're welcome to join me if you want."

"Yeah, alright. I'll stay," Crowley said as you both climb into your car. "Will I need to get a new tumbler for my whiskey?" 

_ He really does know you, doesn't he?  _ "No, I still have yours in my bag. I did use it last night, so I'll need to wash it before you use it again," you admit. 

"Well. You're the only one to use it, correct? I'm not afraid of your  _ cooties _ ," he says, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah, but I stuffed it with my dirty clothes. Not sure if you'd want to have that particular taste in your mouth," you laugh. 

Crowley looked absolutely scandalized. "I cannot believe you put your panties in my glass! My glass, of all things! You know what? It's fine. I will deal with the flavor of you in my whiskey."

Scrunching up your nose, "Shut up! That is  _ not _ what I said!" You playfully slapped him in the arm. "I did not say it was my  _ panties _ , and you know it!" 

"Alright, Love. Alright," raising his hands in surrender as he chuckles. "You can't even let a demon pretend, can you?" Of course, he had to give you a once-over. 

_ What are you supposed to say to that?  _ You didn't. Your face blushed intensely on your behalf. He laughed a bit then picked up your hand from the armrest. "I'll leave you alone now. It's just terribly entertaining to see you flustered." Instead of releasing your hand when he brought it back down, he kept it in his. 

You finally pull into your driveway and let out a long sigh. It's good to be home and off the road. Slowly, you remove your hand from Crowley's. "Come on. You can finally see how I live," smiling at him. 

By the time he's out of the car, you're already on the top step waiting for him, grinning. He doesn't think he's ever seen you so excited to be anywhere. Crowley joins you on your wraparound porch, scanning the perimeter of your countryside acreage. 

You pushed through the doorway and dropped your day bag onto your foyer table. "Come on through here," you tell Crowley over your shoulder. "Make yourself comfortable. Here's the kitchen. Help yourself to anything in here." You heft your artillery bag with you as you head towards your bedroom. "I'm going to change out of my road clothes and have a quick shower. I hope you don't mind. I just feel kind of grimy after being on the road for 7 hours. I won't be too long in there."

Crowley meanders through the common areas of your home. He notes the reoccurring theme of bright, happy colors. Not entirely what he expected from a hunter. Not with the hard lives that hunters tend to lead. Not even from you. He did appreciate how you managed to pull it all together without being too much on the eyes. 

His attention brought back to the kitchen upon hearing the clanking of ceramics. He found you bent over, trying to pull out one of your many baking dishes. He took the opportunity to appreciate your backside peeking out of your newly acquired pajama shorts. 

"There!" you declared in triumph as you wiggled the dish out of the cabinet. 

"I was just about to offer my assistance, but it seems you got it out just fine. Is there something else I can do to help?"

"No, not really," you shrugged. "I've only ever cooked alone, so I wouldn't know where to start delegating tasks. You can chill over there, if you'd like," pointing to the chairs around the island. "Keep me company?"

"Sounds like an excellent way to spend the evening. You play your cards right, I'll handle the dishes after dinner."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Let me go get your whiskey and tumbler. I'll wash it real quick so you can enjoy your drink while you mock my cooking style," you grin. 

* * *

A short while later, you load the casserole into the oven. "Now that the hard part's done, what would you prefer? We can sit here around the island, go watch some TV in the living room, or sit on the front porch swing?"

"I don't recall the last time I took part in an old fashioned porch swinging session. Is it as boring as I remember it to be?"

Cocking your head to the side, "not to me. I'd offer you some sweet tea to complete the experience, but I'm fairly certain you'd call it swill."

"Tea is not meant to be cold," he laughs. 

You counter, "well, it is here. Give me a second to top off my drink, and we'll head out."

Although still warm, the temperature dropped several degrees since you first arrived home. "Bet you wish your tea was hot now, don't you?"

Giving him a playful shove, "Absolutely not! Five degrees isn't enough to send me running." You move aside to let Crowley choose which side of the swing he wanted. Before sitting down, you stretch across him to the small table. You pick up the citronella bucket, remove the lighter from it, and light the wick. 

As you put down the lighter and bucket, Crowley pipes up. "Setting the mood, are we? Is this how you get the rednecks wrapped around your fingers?"

"Ha. Ha." You roll your eyes at him as you go to sit on the swing with him. "Unlike you, I get eaten alive anytime I sit outside. Mosquitoes love me."

Crowley's arm drapes behind you on the back of the swing. With his other hand, he points at your legs. "They love you for being daft enough to wear bloody 'booty' shorts during their dinnertime. You aren't a snack; you're their entire meal!" He chuckles at you.

"For the record, they aren't  _ booty  _ shorts. They're PJ shorts. It's what I wear around the house normally. And usually, I'm not running around outdoors at dusk. You just happened to pick the outdoor option."

You felt a sharp pinch on your arm, causing you to jump and slap at the offending insect. This involuntary reaction shifted your body flush against Crowley's. 

He brought his arm down to wrap his hand around the freshly bitten spot on you. He rubbed his hand against you, squeezing gently. You leaned into his hold, enjoying the comfort of his warmth. 

"You sure you're okay out here?"

You nodded. "I think I can deal with a few bugs until the timer goes off. Besides, how can I enjoy the beauty of the stars shining above my own yard if I'm inside?"

Breathing in deeply, "yes, beauty such as this requires a little sacrifice now and then," he agreed as he briefly glanced down at you.

You both look out towards the stars for a considerable time. You shiver slightly. When Crowley looks down at you, he sees your arms and legs have goosebumps running down. He rolls his eyes at your stubbornness. "You know I can change the temperature of my hands if I want."

"Oh yeah? Sounds like a neat party trick." 

He squints his eyes at you. Without a word, he heats the hand wrapped around your arm. You let out a small hum of enjoyment. Then you realize he warmed his hand to comfort you. 

You turn your head and look up to him. He holds your gaze. "Wow," the word uttered from your lips. Crowley nods ever so slightly while looking at your mouth, his own lips separated.

Just as he leans in, the timer goes off. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter provides a glimpse of Crowley's friendship with the reader. I hope you don't feel he's too out of character. My goal was to add a new layer to who he is - his more human side coming into play. This story lets us see a side of Crowley he keeps hidden from the rest of the world.

The jarring sound of the timer makes you jump. "Oh! Uh, I guess dinner's ready. It might be good to put a little food on top of the whiskey," you say as your face goes flush. _Dammit._

Crowley looks at you before he recovers himself. "Yeah. Can't have you being a sloppy drunk my first time here."

You both laugh and chat together over your comfort food. You find the conversation easy. It's nice discussing things not related to hunting. It almost feels like life before everything turned upside for you. 

It must have been nearly an hour before your chair became uncomfortable. Trying to readjust yourself, "you want to go watch some TV? My ass is starting to hurt in this chair," you laugh.

"Sure, Love. Let me just get these dirty dishes squared away." He picks up your plate and utensils along with his own and places them in the sink. 

Right as you move to the kitchen island to watch him clean the dishes, he snaps his fingers, and now everything is pristine and put in their rightful spots. He turned around to give you that cocky smile of his, complete with one eyebrow raised.

Scrunching your nose again, you let out a huff in disappointment. "Well, that's just cheating," you pout.

He sees your huff and raises you a small scoff at your complaint. "I thought you'd be happy you didn't have to do the dishes tonight?"

"I am... But I was prepared to see you domesticated. You know... You got those black sleeves rolled up over your forearms. Maybe you wear an apron to protect your outfit. _Domestic_."

"I never said I would _manually_ wash the dishes," his finger juts out to emphasize his point. "Why would I waste time scrubbing dishes when we could be enjoying a movie or doing something else instead?"

"I know. Sometimes I forget you're a demon, and you can just do stuff like that." You shake your head. "Sorry - how rude of me. Thanks for getting the dishes clean and put away. That was kind of you. Come on. There's bound to be something we would both like watching."

You chose your oversized, plush chair-and-a-half where you could curl your legs under you or stretch them on the matching ottoman. "I adore soft and comfortable things at home," you explain. "This is my sanctuary. I need refuge. That's why there are blankets _everywhere_."

"Oh, I can see that," he chuckles, looking around your living room. He looks back at you, a small mischievous smirk crosses his face. "I also see that you chose the prime viewing spot. Care to share? Or shall I stretch out on the sofa?" Ever the opportunist. 

Briefly feeling butterflies in your stomach again, you scoot over for him to join you. "I can't imagine you ever stretched out on the couch. Now _that_ is just a foreign concept." Your eyebrows furrow at the thought. 

"Oh, so you can imagine me washing your dishes but not relaxing on your sofa? I'm the _King of Hell_. Not some simple servant." Crowley teased. 

"I know you're not, but... I don't know," you shrug at him. "I just never thought about it before. If you hadn't mentioned doing the dishes for me tonight, I probably hadn't thought about that either." 

By this point, you finally have your streaming stick running on your TV. "I've only ever seen you in your suits. It makes it difficult to envision you on a couch napping or something," you laugh.

"Wait a tick. You watch 'Hannibal?'" he looks at you expectantly.

"Yeah. It's fun to watch. I mean, it's dark, but I love watching it." You gave him a half shrug to match your half-smile. 

"I don't get much time to watch television, but I've been interested in watching this show," Crowley states.

"Yeah, okay. I'll restart us to the very first episode." You hunker down into the chair, bringing your blanket to wrap around most of your skin.

You hear him snap his fingers. Right there next to you, he's now in a soft gray pair of sweatpants and a simple tee. You're surprised by the light outline of muscles in his upper arms. "I would look out of place in my suit next to you in your 'boooooty' shorts," he smirks. 

You bite your lip as you smile back at him. "Not booty shorts."

"Hush now, the show has started," he playfully chides.

Not even twenty minutes into the first episode, you've already readjusted yourself into a comfortable position with your legs splayed across his. His hands are absentmindedly stroking the tops of your thighs as you both watch "Hannibal" in comfortable silence. It's so natural. As if you've been doing this with him for years. You breathe in deeply, basking in this wonderfully intimate tranquility.

All of a sudden, he's laughing. Your attention now directly on him, waiting for him to explain himself. "Darling, you do have a 'tell,' don't you?" 

Confusion apparent on your face, he points at the screen. "Your man there, Hannibal, has quite a few scenes of him with his sleeves rolled up while he uses his hands in the kitchen. He works in the kitchen in his suit, _sans coat_. He makes sure to wear an apron for messes... Remind you of anything?" 

You find yourself embarrassed by him again. As the heat in your cheeks betrays you, he squints at you. "You have a kink for forearms in rolled sleeves, yeah?"

You had nowhere to run. You attempt a believable scoff. "What? No. Pfft. That's absurd," waving your hand dismissively. "I... Women! _Women_ like seeing men in the kitchen. That is it. To be so _old_ , you don't know much about women, do you?"

"Love, I can teach you so many _delightful_ things that women enjoy. You have _no_ idea." Again with that cocky smirk. "You would find my age a bloody gift."

_I'm sure you could._ "Shut up. You're awful! You know that?" You bite your bottom lip contemplating just what that would entail. 

"You love me. Admit it," Eyes studying yours, Crowley smirks at you again. He needs to find a way to make an actual move on you. One that feels natural. One that doesn't feel like he just wants to get in your pants. 

It's been challenging to recreate that moment on the swing. Damn that bloody timer! He knows you well enough to know you're second-guessing yourself. He knows you won't initiate it yet. Not until after he has. A different approach may be in order. Do something unexpected. Catch you off-guard, as it were. 

You start to roll your eyes at him, but he digs his fingers behind your knees. Unprepared for his playful attack, you immediately let out a high pitched squeal. "Ohmygodstopstopstop!" Jerking your body from your previously slumped state, you wiggle yourself forward on the chair. 

Instead of relenting, his fingers find your hip applying the same pressure. "Oh! Nononononononoooo! Stop!" He had you squirming so much you were practically sitting in his lap. 

He paused, allowing you to catch your breath. "Alright. I'll give you mercy for the time being." He smiles for a bit before his expression turns a bit more serious. "Are you getting tired? I know it's getting late," he questions softly. He doesn't want the night to end, but he doesn't want to overstay his welcome either. 

Your head against his chest now, you breathe out hard. "Whew. Oh my god. Too much." Moving back to see him better, you respond, "No, I'm not tired. I usually have a hard time falling asleep before 2 am most nights anyway. But if you need to leave, I understand." _Please don't leave me yet._

His expression softens further as he moves your hair out of your face. "I have nowhere else I'd rather be, Kitten." You relax into his hand, enjoying the way he makes you feel. 

No longer able to resist, his other hand comes up to caress the other side of your face. Your lips naturally part for him as you inch toward him. Finally, you're precisely where Crowley wants you to be as he closes in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short. But I promise you, the smut is on its way with the next update! I just really wanted everything to feel natural between them.
> 
> UPDATE: I'm making final touches to the next chapter as of August 2. Expect a new update in a couple days! 💝💝💝
> 
> If you read my story, I do hope you will leave a kudos or a little comment. 
> 
> As always, when it comes to smut, if you don't feel comfortable leaving a comment here, please feel free to send me a private message on Tumblr to tell me what you liked it! You can find me at [raspberrymama.tumblr.com](https://raspberrymama.tumblr.com/) or do a quick search for @raspberrymama. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Special Note: Please do not copy or repost my written work anywhere, not even if you do give credit. If I want my works on other platforms, I will share them myself. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

He wets his lips before he connects with yours in an unbelievably soft caress. Crowley painstakingly savors this moment before it's gone from him forever. Your kiss cures him of every sin he's made for centuries. 

If he could harness the power of time, he'd stop everything in the universe to devour your love in this kiss. If nothing ever progressed between you, he'd content himself knowing he'd had you here, providing him with the luxury of vulnerability.

He pulled back, searching for signs on your face to slow down or stop. But you were there searching his eyes as well, pleading for him to return to you. That's all the indication he needed.

His hands explore the length of your back as he kisses you again. The initial kiss you shared was his first proclamation of his love for you. 

But now, his kiss turns more passionate. His tongue swirls in tandem with yours. Your breathing picks up pace. In this kiss, the noise of the television is now silent. Any possible distraction blurs away into nonexistence. The only beings in the entire galaxy are you and Crowley.

Feeling more brazen, his hands roam down to your ass. After a firm squeeze, you let out a soft, quiet moan of approval. He grasps under your thighs, dragging you on top of him. He pulls your leg across his lap, making you straddle his legs. 

You feel his fingers rub under your shorts against the bottom of your ass. You're so immersed in this moment with him and his touch. Before you can contain it, another small moan escapes you. You need to feel him. Your hand runs up his scruffy jawline and into his soft brown hair. You pull against his shoulders, forcing any gaps out of existence. In response, he swells between your legs.

Trying not to break this all-consuming kiss, you rock against his clothed cock, your hands grasping at the back of his neck. His hands welded to your ass, he repeatedly pulls you against his length roughly, teasing you both. You work in time with him, rolling your hips forward. You begin to feel your own arousal growing.

"Kitten, you prove far too devilish for your own good," his gravelly voice turning into delicious hums, making you wetter than before. You're still teasing your pussy against him, the head of Crowley's cock always pressing against your clit with every single rock of your hips.

Keeping his fingers under the fabric of your panties, his left-hand travels towards your front. He checks your face for any signs to stop. All you can do is pull him back to you for another searing kiss. 

His thumb lightly grazes over your opening, forcing a gasp from you. He takes the opportunity to nip at the corner of your jaw now fully exposed to him. "You have no idea how many times I've played this scenario in my head. Somehow, you managed to make the real experience unbelievably better than the scenario I concocted on my own," he professes. "Even if nothing else happens tonight, I'm yours, my love. I'm yours." 

With his sweet words still on his tongue, you begin rutting harder against him. "Oh, god... fuck... I love the way your hand feels on me. I've touched myself to the thought of you doing this to me for so long." Your confide as your forehead drops to his shoulder. You roll your hips in circular patterns against his growing shaft. You want all of him on you and now, especially after another restrained grunt escapes him.

Untucking your legs, you place your feet flat towards the back of your chair, wrapping around his torso. Needing more of his touch, you lean back using your hands to prop yourself upon his knees. Your pussy now peeks out from your twisted clothes for his viewing pleasure. 

You pick up speed once he finally places his large thumb directly on top of your clit. _ Fuck! His hand feels spectacular.  _ "Crowley..." you breathe out. He loves hearing his name fall from your lips. He picks up his pace, keeping double-time with your panting. As you feel the electricity forming within you, you bring your fingers over his, adding more pressure to your clit. 

Seeing you bounce against his hand with a thin sheen of sweat forming, he's fully enraptured by you. "That's it, my greedy girl. Take what's yours, Kitten," his eyes bouncing between your face and your writhing pussy in his hand. "I want to see you come undone. Cum for me. Let me see that pretty pussy cum. Show me just how much you love what I do to you."

His eyes bolt back and forth between your face and your cunt. Unable to carry on with the friction of him, your hips involuntarily spasm against him. Your muscles force you towards him. Your orgasm immobilizes you as your head falls back. Your orgasm pulses through your clit and radiates throughout your core.

He leans forward, caresses the side of your face, and plants another kiss on you. "Fuck. You are absolutely breathtaking when you come on my hand. Makes me want to do this to you over and over all night long," he whispers in your ear as you come back down from your high. His thumb lazily continues on your clit, with the occasional slide down deep into your entrance. He begins covering small open-mouthed kisses on your collarbone before resting his cheek between your breasts. 

"Holy shit. If that's what you can do with just a thumb, I'll happily stay up all night long with you," you grin hazily. You work to bring your breath back to a steady pace. "Oh, god. That was amazing. That's the most fun I've had in years. Oh fuck. I think I need some water," you say as you provide one last lingering kiss before getting up. "You had me feeling like a teenager again, dry humping you," you laugh out.

Not able to let you go so quickly, Crowley follows you into the kitchen. You start filling your glass with ice as he walks in. You smile at him before turning back towards the faucet. 

He sidles up behind you, wrapping his arms around you. "I don't think I will ever part from you." You relish in this side of Crowley that no one else sees. He has his left hand splayed just under your tits, thumb snug between them over your bra. His other hand snakes down your torso into your shorts. His fingers feather over your mound, teasing the juncture of skin between it and your thighs. Meanwhile, his face nuzzles into your neck, the salt and pepper scruff scratching you softly.

You drink down half your water before speaking. "I'll be thinking about that all next week. Just give me a few minutes to recover. I'm more than happy to return the favor."

Under your shirt, his hands roam over your torso again. "No, Love. I've dreamt about the things I could do to you for far, far too long," he says as he nips the back of your neck. "Right now, I want to..." Another nip placed between your shoulder blades. You feel his chest slowly slide down your back as he continues kissing you. 

He finishes his sentence, "no, I  _ need _ to worship you like the goddess you are." By this point, he's gripping your hips as he moves to his knees.  _ Definitely not like the other men. _

You make to protest, not wanting to be utterly selfish tonight. That's until Crowley's large hands take hold of your ass cheeks, massaging them harshly before moving down your legs. His hands are so overpowering, your breath picks up again, and your eyes flutter shut. 

He runs down your right leg with his mouth, alternating between more open mouth kisses and outright licking you. You didn't realize how much you would enjoy your legs receiving attention like this. 

He's made his way down to your ankles, looking like a true worshiper of your body. He massages up your leg again. His manly hands barely reach your sex. Instead, he focuses on your thigh. 

Crowley sees how wanton you are for his touch. Instead of giving in to you, with a flat tongue, he licks behind your knee, pulling a surprised gasp from your pretty mouth. He does it again to confirm you enjoy his tongue there. You whimper this time, feeling a smile on his lips.

He moves on to your other leg, providing it the same necessary attention. You're humming low now. "My goddess, does this worshiper please you?" 

You look behind yourself, seeing his face mere inches from your ass. "Yes, you are," you say as steady as you can. 

Crowley looks up at you slowly. "Can I worship at your altar?" His eyes dark now, staring at you, waiting for you to permit him. You're lightly panting in anticipation of feeling his mouth on you. Pushing your ass a little closer to him, you silently nod. 

You expected him to remove your shorts and panties with fervor. Instead, he takes his time. He brings both of his hands to your thighs, massaging you. One of his hands slips between your legs and moves upwards. His fingers maneuver to the inside of the fabric of your panties. The pads of his fingers tease your slit ever so briefly before Crowley's fingers grasp the pieces of cloth at the juncture of your thighs, pulling down. 

He's deliberately slow, making sure you're needy for him again. Just like when he first kissed you, he's savoring you still. Crowley appreciates the sight of you now, burning this moment into his brain forever. He stares as the swell of your ass gradually becomes visible. 

As more of your juicy ass is revealed to him, he covers it with kisses and the occasional bite here and there. Finding it difficult to wait for him, your hand that was gripping the edge of the sink is now dipping into you. You start rubbing your clit, your head dangling backward at the sensations. 

Crowley feels the change of your movements and realizes what you're doing. Grabbing a firm hold of your wrist, he flings your hand away from your clit. "That is not how worship is done, my celestial beauty. Put your hand back on the sink," his domineering side briefly makes a cameo. You let out a small, needy huff but do as you're told. 

He finally has your shorts down past your ass. With a little wiggle, you make them fall onto the floor. You hear him chuckle at your eagerness just before he paints a long stripe across the juncture where your ass meets your leg. 

You bounce up in surprise, but your initial gasp transforms into a hum. Crowley loves how eager you are for him. Using his determination, he keeps his mouth focused on the swells of your ass. You reach behind you, threading your fingers through his hair. 

He glares at you from below. He swiftly separates your ass checks and forcefully runs his tongue from the start of your entrance all the way up to your asshole. Caught off guard, you lunge forward over your sink as his tongue laboriously grinds itself into it. The sensations of his tongue probing you were intense and relentless. 

But just as quickly as he began, he stopped.  _ Goddamnit.  _ You couldn't help yourself, you moved your ass back to him when he removed his face from you. That one quick moment had you wanting more. _ Pleeease. Just a little more.  _ You feel him panting on your ass as his hands begin massaging it again. Your eyes squeeze shut in preparation for the next assault. 

His beard tickles against your hips when he speaks. "My love, if you want to be worshiped the way you deserve, put your hands back. On that. Sink," Crowley demands, adding extra enunciation on his last words. "I will not continue otherwise," he said firmly. Your eyes pop open as your brain caught up with his threat. You slapped both your hands back into place, just hoping he'd begin again. 

He gently taps one of your calves. You step out of your shorts and panties, making sure you keep your legs spread open. Crowley moved them out of the way, separating the panties and pocketing them. You're too ramped up to give a damn about what he does with your panties right now. 

He sits back on his heels, appreciating the sight before him. "Kitten, I  _ wish  _ you could see yourself right now. Your ass is on full display for me, and your legs splayed, inviting me in to taste that sweet cunt of yours," his deep raspy voice nearly primal. 

The way he enunciated 'cunt' made you instinctively push your backside out to provide your entirety to him. He saw you glistening in the kitchen light, waiting for him to touch you in any way he damn well pleases. You didn't care how - you just wanted Crowley. 

"If I weren't so intent upon worshiping you tonight, I would have already taken a picture of that perfect pussy of yours. I haven't experienced you fully yet, but I already know that wet cunt was made just for me," Crowley praises your body.

You don't know how he does it, but Crowley has an uncanny ability to make you exquisitely confident and utterly bashful simultaneously. You crave more of his confessions. More than that, though, you yearn for him to make you his.

You've been daydreaming about getting with him for months. Crowley continues on, "my Goddess, you are truly the most beautiful thing in this universe. I believe it's time I offered you my prayers." With that, your arousal becomes overwhelming with anticipation. You let out a small, self-conscious gasp at the realization of your wetness slowly rolling down your thigh.

The kitchen lighting draws attention to your natural lubrication for him. "Oh, what do we have here?" Crowley teases as he runs his index finger up the pathway on your thigh made by your slick. "Perhaps a small taste of you is in order?" he asks rhetorically, popping his freshly-glossed finger into his mouth. 

After his nearly inaudible groan, you instinctively arch your back a little more, jutting out your sex further, hoping he'll do more than tease you. __ Hearing him bite back that moan at the taste of you forces you to the verge of begging him to ravish you immediately.  _ Fuck. _ _ If he doesn't touch me soon, I'm going to manhandle him! _

His hands finally start climbing back up your legs. This time, though, his fingers make direct contact with your dripping pussy. Finally, you feel his warm, thick fingers glide inside you. This action makes you let out a moan of relief. Although you're lost to the sensation, Crowley's eyes sparkle while watching you.

Briefly, you're lost in his eyes, your mind disoriented by the exquisite push and pull of his fingers pumping into you. He cuts through the fog of your consciousness as he repositions his upper body between your legs. 

He continues kissing your thighs from back to front while turning around beneath you. His face now directly in front of your pussy. Once he finally settles beneath you, he places a few open-mouthed kisses against your legs. Crowley then wraps his hands around the backside of your thighs again for stability before painting a thick wide stripe along your entrance. 

You find yourself unable to hold in the long, low moan. "Oh, fuck... You're already making me feel so good," you rasp out. "You've got me so needy," you confess as Crowley does it again. 

"Do you realize how divine you taste in my mouth?" he asks before dipping his tongue as far as he can go inside you. He pulls you into his face as he begins humming against you. Between Crowley massaging your thighs and his mouth's vibrations, he has you rutting against his face shamelessly. 

Your body's reactions to his face and hands working you over has Crowley's cock at full attention in his sweats. You glance behind you momentarily - long enough to just see the outline in his pants. A new wave of wetness coats his face. 

Before you've realized what you've done, your right leg hikes up to the countertop pinning Crowley's face between the cabinet door and your pussy. Crowley has nowhere to go. It's too late to be embarrassed by your actions now.

He moans in response to you fucking his face. Crowley's absolutely euphoric being used like this by you. In all the centuries he's been around, you're the only one who's ever responded to him with such abandon. He laps at you vigorously, occasionally taking small nibbles to your lower lips, making you gasp as you jolt forward. 

He pushes a third finger inside you, making a "come here" motion with them inside you. Your leg bends, pushing you down further onto his mouth as they press harshly against your g-spot. You're so focused on what he's doing to your cunt you didn't notice his freehand snaking around to your ass again. His eyes stare at you from below, keeping full attention on your face. He can tell you're about to come a second time. 

He desperately wants to tell you just how much he loves your pretty pussy and how you feel gripping his fingers as he picks up a harsh, unrelenting pace. You haven't let up against his face enough for him to tell you, though. All he can do is moan deeply against you before using his tongue to apply deep pressure to your clit. 

Just as you think you can't take much more of his intoxicating thrills, he slides a digit past the tight entrance of your ass. The new sensation of being pumped into from both sides sends you toppling over the edge. You furiously rut against his face through the most intense orgasm of your life. Despite your best efforts, his name is ripped out of your mouth. 

Crowley is still pumping his fingers into you, albeit much slower as you feel your clit quake with aftershocks, the tremors now extending to the rest of your body. He returns to planting open-mouthed kisses to your thighs as you attempt to even out your staccatoed breaths. Crowley slowly removes his finger from your ass so he can return to caressing your backside. 

"Without a doubt, Love, you should be worshiped every single day," he states before placing a small kiss on the flesh just above your clit. You slowly remove your leg from the sink's edge, gasping through clenched teeth as Crowley gently removes his other hand from your entrance. "I could do that for you, you know?" he quietly suggests as he looks back up to you. 

Your head is still swirling in the ecstasy Crowley delivered to you. You step backward on wobbly legs in a feeble attempt to give him space to move off the floor. Eventually, your mind catches up to his words - to his unguarded confession. You both silently hold each other's gaze for a moment. 

_ His words on the chair weren't empty. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun isn't over yet! The next and final chapter has some fantastic smut in it just for you!
> 
> If you read my story, I do hope you will leave a kudos or a little comment. 
> 
> When it comes to smut, if you don't feel comfortable leaving a comment here, please feel free to send me a private message on Tumblr to tell me what you liked it! You can find me at [raspberrymama.tumblr.com](https://raspberrymama.tumblr.com/) or do a quick search for @raspberrymama. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> **Special Note:** Please do not copy or repost my written work anywhere, not even if you do give credit. If I want my works on other platforms, I will share them myself. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to the final chapter! I really do hope you enjoy it!

The air in the room has completely changed. You provide a small smile that reaches your eyes when the full realization sets in that Crowley wants you completely. One night with you will never be enough for him. 

He grabs one of your nearby kitchen towels to clean his face. "I'm serious, Kitten," Crowley continues, rising off the kitchen floor. "My entire being has been aching for you for far too long. I haven't felt like this for anyone - not since I was still human. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. I can take care of you. Keep you safe. I can be true to you," he divulges. "I've wanted you since you first called me for help. Your babbling was absolutely adorable, and I knew right then and there that I would be willing to give my life to keep you safe."

Before he has a chance to profess anything else, you're on him. His sandalwood cologne drifts around you. Kissing him passionately, your hands drift up to his beard before moving into his hair again. He relishes the feeling of your body pressed against him. He allows his right hand to caress the base of your head, willing himself not to tug your hair. His other hand presses against the small of your back, closing any remaining gaps between you. 

You both stand in place, welded to the other once again. You're barely provided a chance to breathe before his mouth is crashing back onto yours. He cradles both sides of your face in his hands. You're locked in, taking the onslaught of kisses from him. 

"I don't want to let you go," he smiled brightly at you. "You could be the end of me. Do you know that? Do you understand just how much you have me wrapped around that beautiful little finger of yours?" He brings your hand up to kiss it. He then moves your hair away from your face before kissing you again. 

You break the kiss momentarily. "I can't believe we're finally here. At this moment.  _ Like this!" _ You shake your head in disbelief. You kiss him again. "I really gave up thinking we'd end up together. And now, here we are. I am  _ thrilled _ you kissed me tonight." 

Crowley examines your face as if he too is shocked at tonight's events. "I should have pissed you off sooner," he quips.

You look for your discarded clothes. Rolling your eyes, "uh, no. There are much better ways to tell me you're into me,  _ Your Majesty _ . You know, as opposed to say, waiting until a 'young buck' appears." You playfully poke him in his chest.  _ Where the hell are my panties? Oh right. _ You begin putting your shorts back on.  __

He watches you for a moment. Studying you. "How are you feeling now, Pet?" 

Your bashful smile returns. "This may be the most relaxed I've ever been. All thanks to you," you say, wrapping yourself back into Crowley's arms. You rub your hand down to the small of his back. You gently grab his ass, pulling him closer to you. 

He hums agreeably as he sways you a bit in his grasp. Both of you lost in your serotonin highs, the now softer, sweeter kisses start anew. You don't remember the last time you felt this genuinely happy. You can't help yourself. You're grinning against his lips. The feeling is contagious, making Crowley smile back against you as well.

Crowley has you moving backward, crashing with the edge of the island. The collision ends the make-out session as you yelp out. "Kitten, are you alright?" he checks, rubbing small circles on your skin that connected with the island.

You nod at him. "I've been told the kitchen is the most dangerous room in the house." Feeling bolder, you ask, "Perhaps we should take this elsewhere?" In response, he gives you that damn smirk that makes your knees go weak. You intertwine your fingers with him, leading him past your living room. 

You make it as far as the hallway before Crowley pushes you into the wall. His mouth begins firmly planting wet kisses on your throat and collarbone. His spontaneity keeps you on your toes. You start to bring your hands around his neck, but he intercepts them. One by one, his fingers wrap slowly around your wrists, trapping them above your head. He nips at your ear before moving to the curve of your jaw. Once he's pinned you against the wall, his fingers rise up to intertwine with yours. 

You can feel his hard-on pressing firmly against your core as he began rolling his hips. You gasp leaning your head against the top of his. He desperately wants to make love to you, but he needs you to crave him just as badly. Your desire for him flaming back into full swing, you try to remove one of your hands from his grasp. You ache with the need to touch him.

"No, pet," he says before kissing your jaw. 

Your eyes now entirely transfixed on his face.  _ What? Why not?  _

As if reading your mind, "I'm not done worshiping you yet. I told you already," Crowley reminds you. "Your pleasure is my priority," he whispers against your ear. "You  _ need  _ to let me, Love." After his cock rubs you again, you let out a small, needy whimper. 

He transfers one of your hands into his other, keeping both of yours pinned beneath his. His free one travels down your body, slides under your shirt, and climbs back up. He gently gropes your breast, careful not to be too harsh until he knows where your limits are. His mouth is not far behind, kissing down as far as he can. 

You arch your back toward him. Your heart pulses rapidly as he kneads your tits again, this time pinching a nipple between two of his thick fingers. You hiss at the pleasure and the pain he's sending through your body. 

His other hand releases the grip on your wrists, but you still can't move them. A light laugh falls from your lips. "Oh, aren't you a wicked one?" 

One hand rubs slowly up and down your side, sporadically gripping your hip. Crowley's other hand pushes your shirt up, making it rest atop your tits. "Comes with the territory, Love." His tongue absentmindedly pokes out while he admires the blooming red flush spanning across your chest. Even if you wanted to hide it, your body tells him everything. 

The fresh air forces your nipples to pebble quickly. Crowley studies you, seeing you willing to receive whatever he chooses to give you. His tongue skids out across his teeth, before sinking them down onto his bottom lip. Hearing him release a groan makes you grow slicker between your thighs. Millions of goosebumps ripple across your skin.

Coming back to you, both hands slide along the sides of your neck as he starts kissing you harshly. He gave you no time to think. His fingers find a home at the bottom of your scalp, lightly tugging your head back. He pulls at your bottom lip with his teeth, making you open to him. His tongue finds yours in a feverish flurry. Lost in the kiss, he grinds against you endlessly, breathing you in, while massaging your breast. 

Unable to restrain himself, he jerks one of your legs over his hip. His clothed cock is now quickly brushing against your clit as he continues grinding. A hypnotic moan escapes you. That goddamned sexy noise of yours makes him grab your ass so hard, you can feel your lips separate. Without warning, your slick starts rolling down your thigh once more.

His mouth nibbles down your jawline, alternating with wet kisses. Releasing your ass, his hand moves under your shorts, teasing your entrance with his middle finger.  _ Oh god. Please just a little more. _ Your breathing hitches, and you try to rock yourself against him. You can feel Crowley smile against your skin, mid-bite.  _ Fuck. This bastard's going to torture me with that finger, isn't he? fuck...  _ "Please, Crowley. I need you. I've needed you for ages. Don't make me wait. Please."

He pulls his hand away from you, lowering your leg back to the floor. You let out a needy whine between his kisses. He grinds against you one last time before stepping back away from you completely. His aroma clings to your skin, the smell intoxicating. 

Crowley thinks you look gorgeous with that glint of desperation in your eye - that desperation you carry explicitly for him. All he wants from you is to believe he's the only one in the universe to give you precisely what you need. Is that really too much to ask? His low, graveled voice calls out to you, "How's my girl?"

You pull your lip into your mouth for a moment. With your head cocked to one side, you whisper, "I think you know  _ exactly  _ how I am."

He straightens his posture, somehow commanding the room in sweatpants.  _ Only he could accomplish that. _ "Take me to bed, Love." The invisible force now gone, you vault away from the wall, crashing onto him. His arms catch you as he stumbles back to the parallel wall in the hallway.

He snickers at your eagerness, planting more kisses on you. You walk backward, grabbing his arms to follow. "Which way, Love?" That's when you realize you can get him in bed much faster if you paid attention to the pathway.

Pulling his hand behind you once more, you bring him into the large room. Luckily, your bedside lamp is still on from earlier when you showered.

You pause, your confidence got you here, but now...  _ It's getting real. _ He senses your hesitation. He places soft, chaste kisses between the back of your shoulder and neck. "We don't have to do anything tonight, if you're having second thoughts, Kitten," Crowley whispers between kisses.

You turn around to face him, "I don't want to stop. I'm just... used to one night stands. And this is different, you know?" He takes your chin between his fingers as his other hand glides over your hair. He nods in understanding, all the while smiling.

"You're not the only one used to shallow endeavors. But I won't be able to handle having you for just one night. I'm all in with you — only yours. I'm yours," he confides, easing himself back into another kiss with you.

Bringing your eyes back to his face, you repeat him as your head nods. "I'm yours." You walk to your bed, turning around to look at him. Your eyebrow pops up expectantly.

He stands there, gazing at you a moment longer before budging. Remaining silent, he peels your shirt away from you. He cups your breasts before flicking your bra away from your body. He surprises you when his hands grab the back of your thighs, hoisting you into the air and onto the bed. You yelp in shock.  _ So much for being gracefully sexy.  _

Amused, he widens his eyes quickly before returning to his calm demeanor. "Come here," his fingers calling you to the edge of the bed. "Kiss me," his graveled voice commands.

You're on your knees, reaching up to meet him. This time, he allows your hands to roam his chest and shoulders. Deepening the kiss, his own hands push past the waistline of your pajama shorts pensively before forcing the cotton material down your legs.

In response, you tug his tee over his head. You love seeing his hair disheveled once he's free of his shirt. You kiss across his chest before slinking your hand around his erection. He groans between gritted teeth while he moves against your palm.

He breathes you in, his mouth traveling down your neck again. He takes the opportunity to rid you of your shorts and tosses them out to the foot of the bed. You start pushing his sweatpants down his thighs. Your eyes widen as he springs free from his boxers. "You really did make a deal, didn't you?"  _ Feeling it is one thing... But seeing it... Oh shit. _

He rolls his eyes at you, shaking his head. But he smirks all the same. "Shut up. Now lean back. I need to make you cum."

You let out a nervous giggle, pulling away from him and repositioning yourself onto your side. You bite your lip, watching him strip the rest of the way down.

He stalks his way across the bed to you, stroking himself. Crowley dips his head back between your thighs, his nose inhaling your scent obscenely. He breathes out, "I could stay right here forever, pleasing you." His fingers push inside you again while his tongue rolls and sucks on your clit.

Your back arches before you start moving against his talented tongue. Gasping, you jerk his short brown hair hoping to get him to make his way up. He grunts at your actions, looking at you. He provides a few soft, wet kisses to your inner thighs and to the flesh above your bundle of nerves.

He kisses up your torso, nipping and sucking along the way. His deft fingers find your tits, teasing and lightly pulling at a nipple. His lips finally catch up to his hand. His mouth lavishes the other, making you let out a low moan through your bitten lip. Before moving on, his mouth hovers over one of your sensitive pebbles. His hot breath spreads across your nipple before sucking in, making the air around it ice cold. You squeal at the unexpected sensation.

His mouth opens and licks across your collarbone. "You really know your way around a woman," you purr as you run your fingers across his scalp. His girthy dick teases your folds before sliding it up and down your clit. "Fuck, you are tormenting me!"

His face turns arrogant, looking at you. "I'm just making sure you're prepared enough to take me, Love," grinning before moving his mouth against yours. He reaches between you, stroking himself, tapping against your pussy. The King of Hell releases his grip on himself, feeling your entrance on the head of his cock. As he gently rocks against you, Crowley adjusts himself. Bringing each of his arms beneath your back, his hands hook over your shoulders.

"Tell me, Kitten. Are you ready?" You nod at him as you adjust your legs against his back and ass. He kisses you again while he nudges slowly inside you. His eyes bore into yours, watching your reactions to his intrusion. You find yourself panting through the stretch around him, and Crowley lets out a restrained groan feeling you grip him.

He remains still inside you, relishing this moment that he's been dreaming of for months. Humming, his hands graze the skin of your throat and pull you up into a searing kiss.

You whine a little before rocking your hips against his. He meets you, push for push while your fingers dig at the flesh of his shoulder blades. You blow out puffs of air while he starts picking up tempo inside you. 

His chest lies against yours. While his hands still hold you in place by your shoulders, he whispers, "I was right. Your pussy was made just for me. You're taking all of me so well, pet." Heat rises to your face at his praises. You start licking and sucking at his neck, making his breath hitch in your ear.

You lick your lips. "Yeah, I am. I'm made for you. For you," you chant between the drag of Crowley's dick inside you.

He sits back on his heels, dragging his palms down your sides before resting on your hips. "I want to see you touch yourself while I'm fucking you." You do as he commands you. The new feeling of the fresh air enveloping your body and your fingers' sensations against your bud makes your cunt clench around him. His head tilts back, releasing a groan of gratification.

His thick hands jerk you off the bed to rest on his thighs, impaling you further. You let out a surprised grunt, eyes clamping shut at the new angle. He lifts you almost entirely off of his dick before plunging back inside roughly. Lost in him taking you, you grope your breasts and tease your nipples.

His forearms wrap around your legs, and his hands clutch your thighs, keeping you wide open for him. Using his brute strength, he lifts you off his cock before shoving you back down in feverish repetition. Whatever soft, delicate moans left your mouth earlier have been wholly replaced by lewd grunts as he fucked into you with abandon.

"You love this fat cock, don't you? Leaving no spot inside you untouched," he grounds out between thrusts. Your eyes flutter shut as he hits that sweet spot again, making you let out a high-pitched whimper. "I want to see those goddamn tits bounce. Tease yourself. Now," he says, yanking your fingers down to your clit and swatting away your other hand that's twisting at your nipple. "Fuck. You are glorious."

You're gripping him tighter as that feeling deep in your stomach becomes ready to burst any moment. Your hand grasps his as he keeps pounding into you. "I've felt you cum on my hand and tasted it in my mouth. I can feel you on edge right now, Kitten. You're about to cum so hard, you'll never be satisfied by anyone else for the rest of your life."

Everything's growing more intense. You can't keep your fingers pressed to your bundle of nerves any longer. You're thankful Crowley doesn't make you start up again. You feel his right thumb coat itself in your slick, teasing your lips while he continues driving deep inside your core. His other hand distracts you, rubbing tight circles against your clit. The missing right thumb makes a reappearance, gliding effortlessly inside your ass.

The new intrusion breaks the dam of your orgasm. The back of your head digs into the mattress as your legs lift your ass off Crowley's thighs. After a particularly hard thrust, you drench him. You're unable to do anything except release a long, pornographic wail while he continues to rail your pussy.

He's not easing up on you, fingers on and in you, still pounding so hard you're shoved up to the headboard. He's overstimulating you to no end. Ever relentless, he forces your fourth orgasm of the night from you rapidly. Tears prick the corners of your eyes as your breath sticks in your throat. And then it happens. The vision behind your eyelids go white, your entire body shakes against him as you're on the verge of passing out.

Finally, seeing you blissed out to his satisfaction, he lets out his own delicious moans. "Tell me. Tell me you love this fat cock. Oh,  _ goddamn _ ." He desperately tries to draw it out for as long as he can. 

Barely comprehending that you even exist, you pick your head up to look at him. You sigh out, "Your cock is fucking perfect, Crowley. There's no way I could ever want another. I love your cock." Your head falls back down again as he continues to ram into you recklessly. Your clit swollen from the battery it's received throughout tonight drums out euphoric pulses. They radiate through your pussy lips towards the rest of your body.

Crowley's dick swells and twitches inside you, pulling another gasp from you. Your cunt clings to him again in response. "Oh fuck," he hisses. He tries plowing into you longer, but his hips begin to break up its rhythm. He starts to pull back; however, you wrap your legs around his back to keep him in place. "I'm about to bloody cum, woman!" needing you to understand why he's pulling from you.

"Stay. Please. I want to feel it all. I want to feel you cum in me," you confess.

Groaning, he readjusts himself, quickly straddling one of your legs and throwing the other over his shoulder. You let out a whimper as he sheathes himself in you again. Feeling his wild, frenzied rutting inside you, you bite your lip and hum appreciatively.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes throughout the room. He chokes back a loud groan. His teeth clamp down on your thigh but are quickly replaced by his tongue in an attempt to soothe it. Just then, you feel his release coating your pink walls. You can feel his cum dribbling out of you well before he attempts to remove himself.

Through heavy pants, he lowers your leg as he leans in to kiss you. He rests his head against the crook of your neck. He stammers out a light laugh as his sensitive cock begins sliding out of you. You both hiss at the sensation, smiling at one another.

He moves the hair out of your face, planting his hand along your jaw to bring you back into another kiss. His voice now tender again, "Are you okay, Gorgeous? I believe I got a little too carried away with you," his concern evident now.

Your eyes twinkle up at his, "No, I'm great — more than, really. Tonight with you has been perfect. I think you got your wish," you laugh out. "I am absolutely ruined. No other person will ever compare to you."

His eyes drink you in before playfully nibbling at your throat, earning him a giggle and a playful shove against his chest. He rolls himself off of you, taking your hand in his. Rubbing his free hand through his exquisitely disheveled hair, his eyes gloss over your body again. "Who allowed you to be so sexy, huh? Come here, I need to touch you."

He releases your hand and brings his arm behind you. Helping you, he pulls you against him. Pressed to his chest, you let out a soft hum of happiness while ghosting your fingertips along the side of his torso. 

"That wasn't the deal I made," he stated.

Confused, your brows furrow. "Do what now?"

"I didn't sell my soul for an extra three inches of manhood." Taking a deep breath, he begins. "When I was still human, I fell in love with a woman. But the times were excessively cruel for anyone not of nobility. 

"Some troops came through. One took a liking to her, but she refused him. He struck her down with his sword while his friends held me back. Among them was a demon. They broke my bones as she bled into the dirt beneath us.

"All but the demon left us to rot. With my one good arm, I tried reaching her before her lifeforce left her. He blocked my path to her. I was mere inches from her. He promised me to be with her until the end if I gave up my soul. 

"Desperate, I quickly agreed, and immediately I was healed. I scrambled to her just in time for her to draw her last breath. My last ten years alive were awful for everyone around me. Soon after losing my soul, I lost my humanity, too," Crowley concluded, stiffening his lips.

"I'm so unbelievably sorry," you sniff. "Why didn't you correct the rumors?"

"And appear too pathetic to work my way up the ranks of Hell? Losing your soul for pride is acceptable, but for love, well, that's just downright laughable. The demon who claimed my soul got what he deserved, though. He was the first one I ever killed down there."

Craning your neck to look up at him, you give him a chaste kiss. "I'll always keep your real story safe. No one will be the wiser because of me." After a few beats of silent contemplation, you acknowledge him again. "Thank you for telling me. I'm glad you trust me enough to confide in me," you sigh as you squeeze tightly around his midsection.

He moves his leg in between yours, causing you to flop your leg on top of his. He snaps his fingers. You feel your blankets cover the two of you as your lamp turns off. The air in his lungs rumbles against your ear as he lazily rubs your leg back and forth, lulling you into a deep slumber.

******************************************

You awoke on your back with him flush against you. You glanced over at Crowley passed out with his free hand resting on the pillow above his head. Your face softens at the sight of his peaceful state.

Gingerly, you managed to get out of bed without waking him. After a few minutes in the bathroom and a fresh pair of panties, you make your way towards the kitchen, eager to have coffee in your system.

In the kitchen alone, you look outside the window from the island bar, just waiting for the coffee maker to beep. The morning sun shines brightly. Its rays warming your naked thighs and making the lace on your soft round hips nearly sparkle. 

Finally, the coffee maker beeps at you. You use your over-sized coffee mug for comforting warmth on your hands. Your gaze returns just outside the window, replaying last night in your head while you appreciate the silence of 8 a.m. on a lazy Sunday morning. The soreness of your thighs eager to remind you with every slight readjustment in your chair.

He quietly strolls into the kitchen. His arms bringing your right shoulder into his bare chest as he hugs you. While embracing you, his salt and pepper scruff runs across your hair as he places a soft lingering kiss just above your hairline. You can almost feel the contented smile on his face. 

You both enjoyed the pure, noiseless intimacy neither had experienced in far too long. Crowley slowly releases you but not before he can gaze at you for a moment more. His twinkling eyes looking over your entire face. He seems content and happy in your home.

He leans back down toward you, this time placing an open-mouthed kiss just behind your earlobe. Your low, breathy hum pierces the silence of the room. His right-hand slides across your stomach as it makes its way down to your outer thigh, gently sweeping back and forth. 

Your brain just caffeinated enough to know it's wise to put your mug back onto the counter. Sleepy kisses move across your face and finally landing on your mouth. Crowley's hand begins teasing you between your thighs. "I think it's high time we get you cleaned up, Love."

Looks like round 2 is about to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my story, I do hope you will leave a kudos or a little comment. 
> 
> When it comes to smut, if you don't feel comfortable leaving a comment here, please feel free to send me a private message on Tumblr to tell me what you liked it! You can find me at [raspberrymama.tumblr.com](https://raspberrymama.tumblr.com/) or do a quick search for @raspberrymama. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> **Special Note:** Please do not copy or repost my written work anywhere, not even if you do give credit. If I want my works on other platforms, I will share them myself. Thanks!


End file.
